My parents : Tobias and tris eaton
by joshfangirl1
Summary: Tris and Tobias have a daughter and now it's her turn to go through initiation and have the altitude test - watch as she develops into the world of divergent - what faction will she whose - what if she's divergent? What if her parents are her instructors ?
1. Chapter 1

**the first 2-3 chapters were made by a author named smileycat12 and she gave up on this story so I wanted to carry it on :) **

Chapter 1

**pov ( point of view) - Taylor **

I put my damp light brown hair into two tight braids in front of the mirror that my deep blue eyes stare into. Its the night before the Aptitude tests and I'm panicking. What if I don't get Dauntless? Would mom and dad be disappointed? What if I get Amity or Erudite or Candor? I could live with getting Abnegation but... I don't know. "Goodnight." My mother calls from down the hall. "Night." I call back. I climb into bed with my mind racing a mile a minute through all my fears of tomorrow.

My shrill alarm goes off and I smack the button with my hand. I stretch out my tired body and dress in a black v-neck dress that hangs an inch above my knees and black flats. The regular Dauntless uniform of all black. I loosen out the braids that made my hair even more wavy than normal and my hair falls to just below my shoulder blades. I take a deep breath after I put on some eyeliner that make my eyes pop. Today is just the test, that doesn't have to change the Faction that I choose. I meet my dark haired, dark eyed friend Sarah where we catch the train to go to Upper Levels for school. First lesson today should be fun... Mathematics! Ugh. I hate math with a passion so now I'm in a bad mood as I gracefully jump onto the moving train. Both Sarah and I are silent until the train slows as we approach the center of the city. We jump out and take a few steps to regain our balance. "Ready to go?" Sarah asks me. "Yup." I tell her as we walk into the building and towards first lesson. I don't know what to think or feel as I stand waiting for my name to be called for the aptitude tests. I have a feeling my lunch might make a reappearance but I bite my lip to hold back that feeling. I feel light headed. Its just a test, its just a test. I stare at the woman who has just come out as she reads off the names and low and behold mine is the last on the list... "Taylor Eaton" I walk stiffly towards room 2 where the Abnegation volunteer is waiting for me. I walk into a room that is covered in mirrors. The man who will be giving me the test smiles and gestures towards the daunting dentists chair telling me his name is Mark. He explains to me about the test being a simulation as he hands me the vile of clear poison. Well it looks like poison. I drink it anyway as Mark finishes attaching the last electrode to my head

. I close my eyes and I'm in the lunch room on my own. Its bare except for one table that has a knife and some cheese on it. A voice appears and says in my ear: "Choose." "Why?" I question. "Choose!" The high pitched voice shouts back. I panic and, as a reflex, pick up the knife. All of a sudden a vicious fearful looking black mutt appears and I realise why I have the knife... I have to kill it. As it charges at me, all the while keeping its dark piercing eyes on me, I bring the knife in front of me and stab with all my might. It pains me to have to do it but then all of a sudden its gone and I'm in a bus sitting next to a bearded man who is reading the daily newspaper. The headline reads 'Poisonous Thief Put On Death Row' its a peculiar topic because not many people steal now a days, much less poison there victims after. The man puts his paper on his lap and looks at me. "Do you know this guy?" The bearded man asks me as he points to a picture. I look closer and notice that its my cousin who is Abnegation. "No." I can't believe that came out of my mouth. "You're lying. I can see it!" The man accuses. "I'm not lying." "If you know him then you could stop my death. This bus will crash but you could save me." I don't know why but his point sends me over the edge. Save him? I'm not heartless... "Yes I know him." I whisper. The bus around me disappears and so does the bearded man with the newspaper. My eyelids fly open and I stare at Mark. He gives me an almost pained look as he presses his lips into a straight line. A long loud silence fills the room. I can't take it any longer! "Well?" I ask. "You... Your... The results are inconclusive." Mark whispers. "What you are is called Divergent which means you fit into more than one Faction. Picking up the knife showed Dauntless and with the man on the train you showed Candor for telling the truth and Abnegation because he told you it would save him. Being Divergent isn't something you should shout about although its safer now than it was before the revolution. I advise you to tell no one but if you must... Talk to your parents. They know much more. I'm sorry but you need to leave now. Good-bye Miss Eaton." Mark tells me before bowing, which only Abnegation do, and taking the empty vial, that held the serum, away and I assume its to get a new one. I walk out the door and to Sarah. We walk outside to get some fresh air as both she and I were excused of the last 10 minutes left of Faction History. We sit just far enough away from the train tracks. Sarah turns to me with her big dark eyes. "Do you think my parents would hate me if I transferred?" She asks me. "No. But I might, you'll be leaving me with Sam." I joke with a wink. Sam is Sarah's 11 year old younger brother and he annoys the crap out of us all the time. "You guys could be best friends." She jokes and we try to keep a straight face but burst into hysterical laughter. "What's so funny?" A deep masculine voice says from behind me. I turn and see it is the hottest guy in school. Ben Blakely. He has beautiful light green eyes, with a golden-yellow color that rings around his pupils, and side swept sandy hair. "Nothing." Sarah replies with attitude. She doesn't like him because... Actually I don't know why. "We were saying that if she transferred and I stayed Dauntless then I would be stuck with her annoying kid brother." I explain. "Sam right?" He asks me with a smile. "Me or her brother?" "Her brother. I know that you're Taylor." He tells me with a laugh. I'm surprised he remembered my name as most people don't. "Oh, then yeah." "Okay you two stop flirting. Train's almost here." Sarah tells us and I blush before I look to see that we are now surrounded by people getting on the train. As the train slows we run along side it. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Sarah is leaping on so I decide now is a good time. Someone holds out their hand for me to grab onto so get a grip and pull myself in. I turn to thank the person and it just so happens to be... Ben. I bite my lip to stop my smile but I fail. He's just so damn cute. "So... Choosing day tomorrow." Ben makes small talk. No one ever makes small talk with me because I'm not popular so they don't care. "Yeah..." I reply not knowing what to say. "You staying Dauntless?" "Not sure yet..." "Didn't you get it on your aptitude test?" "You're not supposed to ask that." I reply with a smirk. "Right, sorry." He tells me with a light chuckle. We stay silent for the rest of the journey back and jump off the train. Sarah is walking with a red headed popular girl named Amy who, for some reason I don't know, gives me a death stare. Guess I'm walking back to my apartment alone. Or so I thought. Ben still seems to want to walk with me but that might be just because we live 3 apartments down from each other. We, again, stay silent until I reach my door pulling the spare key out of my pocket. Ben stops and turns to me seeming to debate something because he's biting his lower lip. "See you at the Choosing Ceremony." He seems to have decided against it. "See ya." I smile at him and he smiles back. He has perfect teeth and a pearly white smile. I unlock the door and walk in. I walk into the living room and see my parents, who are taking off work as they will be training the Dauntless-born initiates this year, talking in hushed serious tones. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Taylor, have a seat." My mom says. "Am I in trouble?" I ask wearily. "Not at all. We wanted to ask about your aptitude test." My dad says. "Yeah?" "What were the results?" My mother asks bluntly. I bite my lip. Mark told me I could talk to my parents."Dauntless... And Abnegation... And Candor." I tell them looking down at my hands in my lap. "Do you know what that means?" She asks. "Why did the guy tell me that if I was to talk to anyone it should be you guys? He said that you knew more?" I question. "We are also..." My father starts but I don't need him to finish. "Oh." My parents... Tris and Tobias Eaton... Are Divergent. I never once thought that they could be anything but Dauntless besides the little things here and there from their Abnegation upbringing. "We want you to know that whatever you choose we will be happy for you as long as you are happy." My father looks me in the eye as he tells me this. "We love you. You will always be our daughter no matter what." My mother takes my hand and puts it in between both of hers. I never realised I sat down on the foot rest across from my parents where they sit on the couch. "I love you too." Tell them telling myself not to cry. "Well let's go down and pick up some Dauntless cake for after dinner. Its your fathers turn to cook tonight." Mom smiles at me. "Yay! Cake!" I perk up from after our emotional heart to heart. "Tonight is your average Abnegation food. Frozen chicken and peas. I'm too lazy to make much else." Dad says with a chuckle. "Cheat." Mom jokes as we walk out the door. "I love you girls." Dad calls out. "I love you more." Mom tries to shut the door but she's not quick enough because dad gets to the punch line. "Not possible." He calls just as mom shuts the door. "He got you there." I laugh at her. "Oh shut up and let's get the chocolate cake for your possible last dinner as Dauntless." My mom says. "Okay... You and dad are training Dauntless-born initiates this year right?" I ask. "Yeah, why?" My mom asks. I've always found it easy to talk to her as though she is just one of my friends. "What happens if I choose Dauntless. Isn't that against the rules?" "Nope. Seeing as your dad is a Dauntless leader he can basically do what he likes although there is someone who has to supervise when we do scores and such just to make sure we don't make it bias." "Oh okay." I say as I sniff the air. I smell cake. My mom gets the cake and we head back home where dinner is waiting. We eat the chicken and peas with a little bit of conversation when we finally get the cake out. You haven't tried chocolate cake until you've had Dauntless cake! It is legit amazing. I eat two pieces practically whole. After that I kiss my parents on the cheek goodnight and go and take a shower. When I'm out I put my pyjamas on and blow dry my hair and straighten it so it is pin straight which is hard when you have thick hair. I climb in between my sheets in my warm bed to think over what will happen tomorrow. One thing I know for certain is I could never be Candor because I lie too easily. I didn't get Erudite or Amity. So that leaves... Abnegation or Dauntless. I have no idea what to choose. I could survive in Abnegation because I'd have my cousin to help me. I could survive Dauntless because I am brave. I end up drifting into the land of dreams while thinking through my options. In the morning I wake up and decide to put on my black skinny jeans. They aren't too tight so they might just seem appropriate considering I'm from Dauntless if I choose Abnegation and if I choose Dauntless then I am still able to do God knows what. I also put on a simple black tight strap top along with a black leather jacket. I bed down and tie the shoe laces of my black vans. I keep a hair tie on my wrist just in case I need it. I stare at the reflection of my freshly powdered face before picking up my eyeliner. I decide to try wings today. I don't smudge it and it looks so much better than it did the other day. I finish off my make up with black mascara. I take a deep breath and join my parent as we silently make our way to the Hub for the choosing ceremony. I walk in and there are calming blue lights around the room. In the center are 5 bowls. One with fresh earth for Amity, one with wavy water for Erudite, one with clear glass for Candor, one with dull grey stone for Abnegation, and last but not least... One with crackling fire for Dauntless. An Amity man, its their turn to host, stands behind the bowls and looks through some notes to prepare himself. He looks a little nervous but I don't have time for that. Dauntless or Abnegation? Abnegation or Dauntless? My parents lovingly kiss the top of my head and sit closest to the door because they have to leave early to catch the train before the new initiates arrive at Dauntless Compound. I wait nervously next to Sarah. We don't normally hold hands but we do today because we need to keep each other from falling. Her name will be called just before me as the list goes in alphabetical order according to last name. The Amity man give the normal jabber about the Factions and finally calls the first person to take a knife and drop blood into the Faction of their choice. Its an Erudite boy who chooses to stay Erudite. I don't pay attention to the next couple until Sarah Durham is called. She gives my hand a squeeze and smiles at me as she confidently walks toward the man, takes the knife, cuts her hand, and let's her blood fall into the bowl of earth... She's the first transfer. My best friend is Amity. I have a ringing in my ears as Taylor Eaton is called. I shakily walk up slowly because I don't want to fall flat on my face and the Amity man puts the knife in my hand. I take a look at the two bowls in front of me. One filled with stone and one filled with fire. I know what I have to do. I cut my hand and it stings fairly bad but I suck it up and place my hand over the bowl as the blood starts to drop and makes a sizzling sound. I will stay Dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2

POV - Taylor

Its official. I am Dauntless. I walk over to where the Dauntless sit and watch my parents slip out of the door just after giving me a reassuring smile. I'm proud and glad I chose to stay. I tune out the rest of the ceremony and clap when someone chooses Dauntless. The names finally comes towards the end when a name I forgot about. "James Prior." I forgot that my cousin is also in the choosing ceremony. He steps up in his grey Abnegation clothes and takes the knife. He cuts his palm and the blood pools in his right hand as he finally makes a decision. He left Abnegation. He left my Uncle Caleb and Aunt Susan for... Dauntless. I'm shocked. He always seemed so selfless and like an Abnegation poster child. Guess I was wrong. James stands next to me and I smile at him. The rest of the names are called and no one else transfers from Abnegation. We are all lead out the door in a rush. The Dauntless run down the stairwell and out the door towards the train station. I run around a track at the compound in my free time so I know how to pace myself. I look to see how James is doing and he has a look of pure thrill on his face. I keep forgetting that Abnegation don't run for fun as it is for self pleasure. We get to the train station and I hop on the train and put my hand out for James and he takes it. I haul him on and we sit against the walls of the open train car. I finally get to talk to him. "Congrats." I smile at him. "What made you choose Dauntless?" "My aptitude test." He tells me still regaining his breath. "Welcome to the Dauntless life." I smile at him. "Ah a Stiff." A male voice says to James. "He has a name. Its James. Use it." I snap at him. "Sorry. Hi James. I'm Ben." He smiles. "Hi." James says and then turns to me. "I can fight my own battles Tay." "Just trying to help Jay." I tell him put my hands in front of me with my palms facing James. "You two know each other?" Ben looks at us confused. "We're cousins." We say in unison. "Okay well we should be getting off soon." Ben tells us. We get up and walk toward the door. James looks nervous so I'm pretty sure he has guessed what we need to do. Jump onto a building. Off a moving train. After a few people jump, James and I are at the front. I smile and hold out my hand and he puts his own in it. We courageously jump and land on our knees. "Thanks." James tells my with a smile as the small adrenaline rush he got fades. "Any time cuz." I tell him. "Looks like the Stiff already has a girlfriend. What did you have to do, pay her?" A snobby, bitchy Candor voice sneers. "The only one that gets paid for a relationship is the slut you see every time you look in a mirror." I snap. "Excuse me!" "You heard me. And also for your information we are cousins." I say with attitude. I can tell this girl is about to come back but some woman cuts her off. The woman I can tell is a Dauntless Leader because mom told me they used to be friends but something happened so mom stays away. She has a tattoo of what I think is an eagle or a hawk on the back of her neck that I catch a glimpse of as she jumps onto the ledge of the building. "Listen up initiates. I'm Tori and I'm one of the leaders. We will put you through training to see if you are worthy of being a Dauntless member. To prove your bravery the first task might be difficult but it is your way into the compound." She tells us. Some peoples' faces go pale and others look confused. At first I don't get it but then I do because she is standing on the edge of the building. We have to jump. "So who will be the first to jump into the black hole?" The fear inside me tells me I'd be an idiot but the daredevil says to hell with it. I step forward without having to push through people because they clear a path. Tori notices me and smiles. "I had a feeling you might be first." She smiles at me. "You really are the spitting image of your mother." I smile as I nervously step on the ledge. I look down and see the black pit that even I as a Dauntless born have no idea where it leads. I take a deep breath and don't think about it as I bend my knees and spring off the building. I don't tense up. I spread my fingers and feel the wind rush past my body. I don't scream but I do let out a giggle because it is so absurd that I'm not scared at all. I get closer and closer until the black pit swallows me and I land. What do I land in? A net. I see the end and crawl towards it. Strong familiar hands reach out and pick me up under my arms and set me down on the platform that the net is on. "Make the announcement Four." Another familiarity. But this time its the voice. "First Jumper, Taylor!" Daddy proudly shouts down to the crowd of people in the pit. I turn and see both my parents smiling at me as the crowd cheers and chants my name. We turn and see a boy in grey clothes shout and rush into the net. James. Mom looks confused when she sees his face. "James?" Mom asks. "Hey Aunt Tris!" James is the only Abnegation not to call mom 'Beatrice'. There is no time for questions because the next initiate falls. Then another. Then another. By the end there are 9 transfers, 4 Candor and obviously 1 Abnegation and 4 Erudite. The two Amity transfers must not have made it off the train. There are 13 Dauntless-born initiates though so this should be interesting. Mom, Dad, Aunt Christina, and Uncle Uriah, whom neither of which are my actual relatives but I don't care, lead us into the pit. Once we reach the center mom and dad get us to split into our two groups so that they can lead us to our room and Aunt Christina and Uncle Uriah can show the transfers around. "For those of you who don't know us, I'm Four and this is Six." Dad tells us. This will be weird not calling them mom and dad. "Aren't you Taylor's parents?" Some guy asks. "Yes and before you ask there will be another person who will be watching to make sure that the rankings are fair." Dad tells him. Dad is definitely in Four mode. "Great." The guy whispers sarcastically under his breath. He is the smart mouth of the group and I recognise his face from when he pushed me in the mud when we were younger. Vincent. "What was that?!" Mom snaps and he jumps ten feet in the air. "Nothing!" He says quickly. "That's what I thought." They lead us down several hallways and we take a right turn down another dark corridor and finally reach the dorm. There are rows of bunk beds. We are told that our names are on pieces of paper on each bed because our parents brought down our clothes and put them in drawers. Guess what bunk I am, top or bottom? Top. Guess whose under me? Ben. He seems to pop up everywhere now. "I assume you all know where the dining hall is?" Mom asks and we nod. "Good be there in 10 minutes for dinner." Mom is playing it tough. No one else catches it but just as she walks out she smiles and gives me a wink. I smile back. I go through the clothes my parents brought down and they are comfortable and of course have to be black but I don't mind because I find black comforting. After about 7 minutes I've had enough and head to the dining hall. It takes me 3 minutes to get there anyway. It seems that James is already sitting at a table alone when I walk in so I walk over to him and sit down. "Hey buddy!" I say cheerfully because he hates me calling him buddy. "Hey." He says with a smile. I can tell he misses home. "Ooh hamburgers!" I exclaim when I see the food. James gives me a weird look. "What the hell is a hamburger?" "Its beef. Here put some ketchup on it and its good." I tell him shoving a jar with the red sauce to him. "Okay..." He is still skeptical but trusts me. I sit with my back facing the wall and my front facing the door, as well as being across from James, so I can see who is coming. It seems that Ben wants to hang out. He has his twin sister named Chloe with him and mom and dad are walking up behind them but a transfer initiate is in front of them. So we have 5 people wanting to sit with us and 6 free seats. Its fine with me. Ben comes and sits next to James and Chloe sits next to Ben. The transfer asks if she can sit with us. She's a polite Erudite so I don't mind and she sits in front of Chloe leaving a gap on both sides of me. Mom comes and sits in front of an empty seat, next to me, and dad sits in front of Ben which is on the other side of me. That leaves one seat free. Aunt Christina claims it not 2 minutes later. The first five to ten minutes there is an awkward silence until mom brakes it. "What are you doing in Dauntless James?" "I transferred. I wasn't selfless." He tells her simply. "Fair enough." "So... I'm sorry I don't know what your name is but you are Erudite aren't you?" I ask the transfer girl. "Yeah, I'm Honor." She tells me smiling. "That's a pretty name." I tell her leaning forward so dad isn't blocking my view but he messes with me and moves every time I do. "Screw you!" I say and hit his arm. Honor looks shocked. "Don't worry I wouldn't do that to my instructors normally. Just him." "I'm confused." She tells me. "He's my dad." I say with a chuckle. "Yup." Dad says popping his 'p' loudly and wrapping me in an awkward bear hug. "Stop it!" I say struggling to push him away. He laughs at me but let's go anyway. "Mom!" "Stop embarrassing her in front of her friends you know she doesn't have many as it is." Mom jokes and I blush as everyone laughs. "Thanks guys I guess its national pick on Taylor day!" "Didn't you get the memo?" James asks and I stick my tongue out at him. I finish my hamburger and go and get cake. I walk back to the table and Chloe and Honour have left. "Honor needed black clothes so Chloe volunteered to help her shop." Ben fills me in. "Thanks Ben." I smile. I picked up a few plates of cake and James got the others. "Here you get the first piece of cake for being the nice one. You too Aunt Chris." I slide both of them a plate of chocolate cake. James comes back and hands mom and dad a piece and digs into his own. He seems to love it because he just about licks the plate clean. "Well I'm headed to bed because I am beat." Dad says and gets up. He kisses my head as mom gets up and kisses my head and they walk out holding hands. "I'm going to bed to. See ya Tay." James says. "Bye." "I'll see you in the dorm Taylor." Ben says. "See ya." I smile. He smiles back. Once he's gone Aunt Christina slides into the seat in front of me. "He totally has a thing for you." She says bluntly. "I don't think so I mean just look at him and then look at me!" I tell her. "I don't think so. Your pretty. Granted not necessarily the prettiest but still pretty." She tells me. She didn't completely lose her Candor. She is a blunt person. "Thanks but he could have any girl so why would he choose me?" "I don't think he cares about looks. Besides you can't help who you fall in love with." "I don't want to fall in love because everything that falls ends up getting broken." I mumble. "Not necessarily." "Whatever." This conversation is absurd. We both finish our cake and say good night and part ways at the entrance to the dining hall. I head back to the dorm and quickly change into my pyjamas on my bed so hopefully no one sees. After that I slip in bed and drift into the world of marshmallows and ponies and rainbows. Ha! I wish! We all stand around waiting for mom and dad to instruct us on what to do. "Okay first we are going to be doing target practice!" 'Four' bellows. "Grab a gun! Now!" Mom teaches us basic safety. "Line up to your target, aim and shoot. Go." We all scatter towards the targets. I remember the stance mom was in so I try to copy it. I put my feet shoulder width apart. I hold the gun as told and I aim with the gun at a comfortable distance away from me so the force doesn't push me down. I've already heard loads of bullets being fired but I'm still preparing myself. "Looks like somebody is scared." A snobby voice says. Its a girl who was in the clique of the snob that said James needed to have paid me. "Looks like somebody should shut up and mind there own business. I don't see you hitting the rings yet!" "At least I've fired the gun." "I'm preparing myself so shut up!" She shuts up long enough to let me get back into the stance and put my finger on the trigger. I aim and shoot. It hits in the middle ring but only just. I turn and with a smirk on my face back to the girl, I think her name is Sam, and she huffs. "Very well done Taylor." Dad tells me. "Thanks." I reply as I see mom give me a subtle thumbs up. The rest of the time we shoot and a couple of mine miss but I don't care. My first shot hit the center! Just after I hit it, Ben hit it. Then some guy named Matt hit it. After practise we all go to lunch. I am starving! We sit in the same places as we did at dinner. We make a little bit of chit chat and I learn that James was the third transfer to hit the center target. James had befriended a person named Carter and we only just have enough seats because Aunt Chris is eating with Uncle Uriah today. After everyone finishes eating, James and I exchange a good luck and Ben walks with me back to the training room. This time we aren't focusing on weapons in training... We are using punching bags. Great. I've got an alright technique but my power is suckish. And to it all off I have to let my dad help me with my fighting Ben and I are the first ones in besides mom and dad so we talk. I start us off. "So are you any good at fighting ? " I asked " I'm alright ." I say " I bet your more then all right- I mean your parents are like top soliders" "Well yeah but they never trained me or anything- we'll not that much anyway" "Don't worry if anyone try's to beat you up - Ill protect you" I say in a flirty way . "Oh you will will you " he gives me a look I started laughing "yep I will" I could tell my dad was listening to our convocation. " but you know who is the worst person who could protect you ?" " Who ?" Ben asked "My dad "I whispered My dad turned his head and gave me a look " very funny Taylor very funny" I laugh In the next 5 minutes everyone was there Dad shows us the main parts of fighting and the basics of it. " everyone make a circle around the Matt " bellowed dad Once the circle was formed four and six were in the middle if the ring "You will each be given a partner - you are to fight that partner until one of the people is unable to fight or-" "The other one concedes " finishes mom. The parings were Felix - al Chile- Molly James - Sam And last of all Ben- Taylor Ben...the boy I have had a crush in for most of my life...I am going to have to fight


End file.
